Burning
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Tyrion burns with fever as everyone worries over him and things begin to change


It took everyone by surprise when Rhaella went to wake Tyrion and discovered him burning with fever and would not wake up no matter what Rhaella did. Her screams caught everyones attention and they all ran in and then out when Rhaella screamed at them to get the maesters. Once they were got, it was left to the Kingsguard to do the worst duty of their lives. Inform the King. In the end Lewyn was chosen to do it after a rather impressive display of cowardice and a game of rock, paper, dragon. Lewyn performed his duly by informing the Hand so he could inform the King then quickly left the room before Tywin could even respond but Lewyn did not run, he was quite firm about that when his Brothers chided him about it.

Aerys upon being told by Tywin immediately went to his son's side and was horrified to see his beloved son in such bad shape. His screaming at the Grand Maester to heal Aemon was heard over all the Red Keep. A week later so to was the Grand Maesters screams as he died for failure to heal Aemon. Aerys called for all the maesters of Westores to come to heal Aemon but more and more of them just failed as Aemon got weaker and weaker.

As the fever ravaged through the body of Aemon, all wondered if he would live to see another day as every day he was getting weaker and weaker and maesters were coming and going. Called from all corners of the Seven Kingdoms but none could do anything for the Prince. Rhaegar could not be pulled away from his brother's side for anything while Aerys locked himself away in his chambers and would not come out for anything or allow anyone to come in, literally refusing entry to all. Terrified of hearing the news of the death of his beloved son. All he had left of Joanna. Aerys would not lose Aemon and so if he kept away from everyone he would not. The Red Keep began to mourn for the still living Prince, as almost all believed that he was soon to die as he body burned.

Rhaella didn't handle it any better than her brother-husband and when she went into early labor due to the stress, she had to be dragged away from Aemon's side to give birth. Then insisted immediately after to be returned to her son's side even though she had to be carried as she was to weak to even stand up let alone walk. Rhaella named the new baby Viserys in honor of Aemon the Dragonknights father, who Aemon had been named after. She would not name him in honor of Aemon as Aemon was not dead and she refused to believe that she would lose her son. Rhaella had failed to give birth to a daughter for her sons to marry, she could not believe that she would also be punished by losing her son as well.

Rhaella stayed with her sons for weeks, unwilling to leave Aemon's side as Aemon held on but didn't get better. Rhaella clung to her hope of Aemon's continued survival as desperately as Rhaegar clung to Aemon's hand. Others came and went into the room repeatedly but neither Rhaella or Rhaegar noticed any of them. All that mattered to either of them was the boy that barely clung to his life.

It was on the fifth week, when Aemon began to deteriorate further every day, that Bloodraven finally showed up and when Gerold moved to strike him realizing who he was and only seeing a threat that had just appeared in a room with almost the entire royal family. Rhaella was forced to cry out.

"DON'T."

Her cry echoed across the room and while Gerold was the one that halted his attack immediately at his Queen's order, it was Bloodraven Rhaella had been crying out to. Rhaella knew her great uncle well and knew that Gerold was no match to him. The power that Bloodraven had was impressive and no mere mortal would ever be able to touch Bloodraven unless he allowed it. Not to mention that Rhaella knew why Bloodraven had come to be here and she would not wait any longer than necessary to see her beloved son healed from his fever that burned his body for so long. The fact that Rhaella did not know if killing Gerold would tire Bloodraven out or not. Nothing mattered more to Rhaella than Aemon's continued existence and health.

Which was why Rhaella did not recoil when Bloodraven turned completely to her and she saw him fully for the first time in years and saw that time had not been kind to him. There was barely anything human about her several time great uncle anymore. Still though, Rhaella pushed all thoughts away but one. Healing Aemon.

"Niece." Bloodraven managed to mock while bowing to her, an impressive feat.

"Ser Gerold, leave us." Once Gerold was gone, Rhaella turned toward her uncle."Uncle Brynden, heal him."

Rhaegar focused on something other than his brother for the first time in five weeks, other than the brief times where he had been forced to eat by Rhaella."Bloodraven ..You saved Tyrion in the womb...You brought him into this life with your powers...You will save him now." The force that Rhaegar put into those words impressed even Bloodraven, which was not an easy thing to do.

"Why else would I be here, my great great nephew?"

"Please, do it now, Brynden." Rhaella was not above begging if it became necessary. She would do anything for her children, including kill or destroy anyone that got in her way to Aemon's health.

Bloodraven moved to Aemon's side and gazed down at his very sick nephew and began to cast spell after spell to save him. It had been years since anything had mattered to him but the moment that he had 'seen' Aemon Tyrion's birth, he had felt connected for the first time since Daeron's death. Aemon Tyrion mattered to Brynden in a way that was foreign to him but at the moment he did not let that faze him. All that mattered was preventing this sickness from taking him. Brynden had been forced to watch almost half his family die during the Great Sickness that tore Westores apart, he would not do it again. The Children of the Forest had taught him much, he would use it all to save Aemon Tyrion.

Hours past while Brynden worked tirelessly over the prone body of his nephew and Rhaegar just sat and watched as life began to return to his brother and for the first time since this all began, he began to hope. Tyrion was not leaving him. Rhaegar fell to his knees and rested his hand on Tyrion's arm while giving thanks to the Gods and Brynden for saving the one person in all the world that truly mattered to him.

Rhaella just watched her sons and uncle while holding Viserys, feeling as if a huge weight was lifted from her now that Aemon was being healed. Her son was saved and that was all that mattered to Rhaella. For weeks she had been terrified that she was watching her son wither away and had been unable to do anything to stop it. Just as she had been unable to stop Summerhall from burning or her father from wasting away. Aemon was saved where as they had died. She could now breath easily as she watched her son begin to glow from the power being poured into him. Rhaella watched as Bloodraven finally pulled away from Aemon and instanly Rhaegar and Rhaella were watching Bloodraven like hawks, waiting for him to speak.

"I healed him as best I could but...the damage done to his body..it was too great even for me to heal completly. I believe that he will always be weak in body but he will survive this."

Rhaella was glad to hear that Aemon would survive but worried about the weak in body, for she well remembered her Father. "What do you mean weak in body?"

"Aemon will find it difficult to do ...anything to..tiring or strenuous. I very much doubt that he will ever be able to learn any form of fighting or jousting. Even long journeys on horses may be to much for him...His lungs are extremely weak, the fever nearly completely destroyed them and his heart was...Well, he will never be strong physically but he will live...and with time, his body may become stronger..The magic that he possess may help him in that area."

"Magic." Rhaegar was beyond grateful that Tyrion would be okay and he knew that Tyrion had no true interest in becoming a knight so he knew that his brother would be fine with not being one. He knew that Tyrion would be far more interested in magic though.

"Yes, it is why I felt and saw his birth. The blood of valyrien is strong in him."

"Of course it is, he is my brother." Rhaegar smiled down at Tyrion and tightly grasped his hand. Brynden looked at his many times great grandnephew and couldn't help but to wish a different fate for Rhaegar than the one he could see but he knew that Rhaegar would die by being hit by a war hammer. Brynden had long ago learned that he could not prevent the deaths he saw. He turned toward Aemon once again, he was weary and he had to return to the Children.

"I will be back, my young nephew. We shall have much to discuss."

Bloodraven placed a gold pendant over Aemon Tyroin's neck and then disappeared. Rhaella glanced at the pendant after she got over the shock of Bloodraven just disappearing and was amazed at it. It was the traditional Targaryen three dragons but the details was such that it was like each dragon was real and could fly off the pendant. The scales on the dragons were all carved individually and the eyes were perfect rubies. Rhaella could feel the heat coming from it and knew that there was power in it and that made her fearful. She trusted Brynden to save Aemon but she was not sure that she trusted him in anything else. He was after all one of the Great Bastards and perhaps he might become jealous or envious of all that Aemon had that had been denied to him. Rhaella moved to take it off Aemon, just in case, but Rhaegar grabbed her hand.

"Leave it. It is a gift from Bloodraven and Tyrion needs it...I don't believe that Bloodraven is a threat to Tyrion and he needs to be protected above all else. The pendant will protect Tyrion and I will not allow anyone to take any form of protection from him. My brother must be safe. Forever."

Rhaella wanted to argue but looking into Rhaegar's eyes, she grew afraid for a brief moment. Rhaella had no doubt in that moment that Rhaegar would prevent her from removing the necklace by any means necessary. Aemon's illness had changed her son and she knew that Rhaegar had grown up more in the last five weeks then he had for five years. Her son was only sixteen but he was beyond a doubt a man now. A man that would defend Aemon from anything and anyone, even her. Rhaella let the necklace go and Rhaegar released her had and sat back in the chair he had been in for five weeks. Rhaegar picked up his harp and began one of his songs for Aemon, playing one of his favorites that Rhaella suspected he had written about Aemon. It was a song that he had not played since Aemon had grown ill as Aemon was not able to appreciate it and told Rhaegar not to play it but now that Aemon was healed, he was playing it.

Happy Easter


End file.
